Demons
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: "Even demons can be killed.." Killian Jones never spoke those words to Rumpelstiltskin. Instead, he spoke them to his own father: Davy Jones. After his father cuts of his hand, Captain Hook seeks revenge on him for abandoning him. With aid from Calypso, Hook seeks squid ink to help defeat his father, but in order to find that he must break into the Charmings's castle and steal it.


**AN: This is an AU story about Killian Jones being the son of Davy Jones based on a video on youtube by zoe19. I've loved the idea of him being the son of Davy Jones ever since I first found out it was a fan theory. I've thought of many different ideas about Davy Jones being Killian's father and this probably won't be the only story I write about it, but as soon as I saw the video on youtube, I told zoe19 it needed to be a fanfiction and I was given permisson by her to make it into one. Story will eventually include Captain Swan, thought I'm not sure how early on. However, since this is AU, we'll be sticking to the Enchanted Forest rather than going to Storybrooke and Killian will not be after Rumpelstiltskin, nor did he ever fall in love with Milah.**

 _Even demons can be killed! I will find a way._

Those words had left his lips over a century ago but they still rang in his ears.

Killian had been aboard his ship during a vicious storm, trying to outrun it as he had so many times before. He had been drenched to the bone, as had his entire crew as they worked to survive.

For once in his life, Killian wasn't sure if they would. He had always been good at surviving, but-

"I thought you said you could outrun the storm, Captain!" Mr. Smee, a new recruit who had somehow become Killian's first mate, yelled.

"This isn't a storm; it's bloody damnation, Mr. Smee!" Killian yelled back.

In the distance, he could see a ship with torn sails that hadn't been there moments before, not even a silhouette of it. It was as if it had just risen up from the sea.

"What in the name of Hell…?" Killian whispered.

"Captain, what is that?" Smee asked.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Killian snapped. "Take the wheel, Smee."

His first mate did as he was told and Killian snatched up his telescope, gazing toward it.

"Oh, my Gods…" he whispered. It made sense now. Never before had he encountered a storm this vicious before, but seeing this ship… rumors of it had been spreading since he was a young boy: a ghost ship whose crew was as dead as it was, captained by a monster that was once a man, made to drag sailors of all kinds, including pirates, to the depths of the ocean.

Killian knew better than to yell to the crew that it was the Flying Dutchman approaching them. No, he wasn't about to ignite a panic in his crew when he would need their help to get away. They needed level heads.

He took the wheel from Mr. Smee. "We need to turn her around!" he yelled to the crew. "Brace yourselves!"

Killian's arms strained as he turned the ship, fighting against the vicious waves jerking his ship around, trying to force her to bend to its will instead of his.

The Dutchman was gaining on them and it seemed no matter how hard Killian tried, the Jolly Roger wouldn't turn. It was almost as if she was frozen in place, trapped as if in still waters. The ship didn't even sway anymore.

Killian's heart pounded as the Flying Dutchman neared the Jolly Roger. His hand instantly went to grip his sword. There was no way he was letting himself and his crew be dragged to the Locker without a fight.

The entire crew had seen the ghost ship now and a panic sparked in them, just as Killian had predicted.

"Mates, you have to calm down!" he yelled to them. "We can't go into a blind panic if we're going to fight back."

"We're dead if we stay here!" one pirate yelled, running for the side of the ship with a few other crew members.

"No!"

They jumped overboard before he could do anything, crashing into the ocean-

The men screamed suddenly as the tentacles of a kraken surged up and pulled them under the waves to drown, to sink to the Locker.

The Flying Dutchman was right beside them now. Before anyone aboard the Jolly could react, a humanoid creature with a squid-like face stepped aboard, followed by a crew of pirates who were all encrusted with barnacles, covered with starfish, or had shark heads.

Killian stepped forward, drawing his sword. He would fight the squid captain. After all, no one stepped aboard his ship and acted like he owned her, even if he _was_ sea monster pirate.

The squid pirate's eyes widened upon seeing Killian, surprised for a moment for reasons Killian wasn't sure of, but then a vindictive gleam entered his eyes.

"I wondered if I'd ever see you again," he said viciously.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, demon?" he snarled.

The squid captain laughed.

"Stop laughing and draw your sword," Killian growled. "Or are you too much of a coward to fight me?"

"Fight you? Why I'd squash you like a bug, little boy, just like I did all those years ago with my belt coming down on your back," he said maliciously.

"What…?" Killian's heart pounded. What was this demon talking about? The only person who'd ever whipped him with a belt was-

"Look into my eyes, boy," the squid said.

Killian did, and his own eyes widened. The black depths that filled the squid captain's eyes were that of his father: Davy Jones.

"No…"

"Yes," Davy Jones smirked. "I thought you'd die early when I abandoned you and your brother. Thought you'd be worked to death, but I guess you survived. Shame…"

"So why not kill me now?" he demanded. "Or perhaps I should kill you first…"

"Kill me? Oh, you foolish boy," Davy Jones said, "you think you can kill me? Nothing can kill me; I am immortal! As for killing you… no, I believe letting you live would be a much worse torment."

Killian lunged with a cry of rage at the demon that was once his father, plunging his sword into his chest.

Davy Jones stared down at the blade imbedded in him, and laughed. _He. Laughed._

Killian now didn't blame his crew for wanting to jump overboard. If it hadn't been for the kraken, perhaps it would have been a good idea.

Davy Jones ripped the sword out of his chest and in one swift motion, Killian felt a horrible pain in his left arm and his hand was suddenly on the ground… but the rest of him wasn't.

The captain of the Jolly Roger stared at the dismembered limb with wide eyes, Davy Jones's laughter in his ears. He felt the sword under his chin suddenly, forcing him to look up.

"Good bye, my son," Davy Jones said, "as fun as it would be to kill you… I won't; you'll suffer more alive, knowing that I am always going to be there, taunting you."

Fire burned in Killian's eyes as his father lowered the blade, turning away from him and heading back toward the Flying Dutchman, his crew of dead pirates following him.

"Even demons can be killed!" Killian yelled after him, swaying slightly on his feet as his blood was forming a puddle on the deck. "I will find a way!"

Davy Jones turned back with a laugh. "I look forward to it!"

And with that he was gone, and Killian Jones, newly christened Captain Hook before the day was out, swore revenge on his father, no matter how long it would take him to get it.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank you again, for letting me write this story, Zoe.**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight :)**


End file.
